comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost in the Shell
Ghost in the Shell is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor #7: 18 Apr 2007 Current Issue :Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor #8: 06 Jun 2007 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor #7 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ghost in the Shell Volume 1' - Collects the original 8-issue series. "Deep into the 21st century, the line between man and machine has been inexorably blurred as humans rely on the enhancement of mechanical implants and robots are upgraded with human tissue. In this rapidly converging landscape, cyborg super-agent Major Motoko Kusanagi is charged to track down the craftiest and most dangerous terrorists and cybercriminals, including "ghost hackers," capable of exploiting the human/machine interface by re-programming human minds to become puppets to carry out their criminal ends. When Major Kusanagi tracks the cybertrail of one such master hacker, the Puppeteer, her quest leads her into a world beyond information and technology where the very nature of consciousness and the human soul are turned upside-down and inside-out." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593072287 *'Ghost in the Shell Volume 2: Man-Machine Interface' - Collects the second 11-issue series. "March 6, 2035. Motoko Aramaki is a hyper-advanced cyborg, a counter-terrorist net security expert heading the investigative department of the giant multi-national, Poseidon Industrial. Partly transcending the physical world and existing in a virtual world of networks, Motoko is a fusion of multiple entities and identities, deploying remotely controlled prosthetic humanoid surrogates around the globe to solve a series of bizarre crimes. Meanwhile, Tamaki Tamai, a psychic investigator from the Channeling Agency, has been commissioned to investigate strange changes in the temporal universe, brought about by two forces, one represented by the teachings of a professor named Rahampol, and the other by the complex, evolving Motoko entity. What unfolds will be all in a day's work...a day that will change everything, forever." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 159307204X *'Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor' - Collects the eight-issue series. "Deep into the 21st century, the line between man and machine has been inexorably blurred as humans rely on the enhancement of mechanical implants and robots are upgraded with human tissue. In this rapidly converging technoscape, the covert-ops agents of Section 9 are charged to track and crack the most dangerous terrorists, cybercriminals, and ghost hackers the digital future has to offer. Whether dealing with remote-controlled corpses, lethally malfunctioning micromachines, or cop-killer cyborgs, Section 9 is determined to serve and protect... and reboot some cybercrook ass!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078153 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator/Covers: Shirow Masamune. Publishing History The original Ghost in the Shell series for published for 8 issues in 1995. Ghost in the Shell 2: Man-Machine Interface was published for 11 issues in 2003 Ghost in the Shell 1.5: Human-Error Processor began publication in 2006 and is scheduled for 6 issues. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Ghost in the Shell (manga) Category:Science Fiction Category:Manga Category:Seinen Category:Dystopia